


A Study in Character

by orphan_account



Category: Sherlock (TV), Supernatural
Genre: Character studies, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-07-12
Updated: 2012-07-12
Packaged: 2017-11-09 19:33:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/457574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of bits of character studies I've written on request, of characters from various fandoms (which will be added to the tags as written).</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Mycroft Holmes

Mycroft has always liked having power.

He’s not ashamed to admit it. Mycroft likes the power because it gives him freedom — as much as Sherlock may want to deny it, he and his brother are almost scarily similar (personality-wise, at least); the key difference being that Sherlock never was one to give in to social niceties, while Mycroft sees them as a way to get what he wants. Mycroft uses power as a synonym for freedom, and uses said freedom to _experiment_ , same as Sherlock, though on a larger scale: _What would happen if the traffic lights on so-and-so intersection malfunctioned at 8 a.m. on a Monday_ , he’ll ask, or _What will John do if I tell him this and not that_ , or _How can I put a hundred corpses on a bombed plane with no one the wiser._ The adrenaline rush makes Sherlock’s serial-murder high look like that of John with too much jam: impressive, but short-lived and ultimately meaningless.

And Sherlock thinks he just likes bossing people around.


	2. Dean Winchester

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is based on not having yet seen the whole series, and it probably has way more angst than is actually there. Pre-series (ep. 1), Dean’s pov.

Dean acts tough because he _is_ tough, there’s no mistaking that— but Dean has to be tough for Sam, because their dad sure won’t. When Sam left to go to Stanford, Dean was more hurt than he let on: now he had no one to be tough for — _and doesn’t that sound selfish_ — and he doesn’t think he’ll get over the fact that Sammy just… left. Because, yeah, he left Dad after a shouting match, Dad who (and Dean would never admit this out loud) didn’t take care of them the way he should, always chasing Mom’s killer. But Sam also left Dean. Because he could have something better. Because family wasn’t enough, because Dean being there wasn’t enough.

Dean hunted solo after that, ignoring Dad’s advice, because (and this is something Dean won’t admit at all, even to himself) he can’t stand the thought of having to be there for someone _else_ , a not-Sam taking Sam’s place and Dean still being not quite good enough.

(This is, of course, before he meets Castiel.)


End file.
